


【柯王子】Lust, Caution

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [20]
Category: Cutis/Jack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 4





	【柯王子】Lust, Caution

Lust, Caution  
国家剧院老早就布起了警戒线，先是一波警察局的人，再是王宫特勤办公室，仔仔细细把每个座位都检查过，探测仪伸到天花板上去，一寸寸连幕布都扫遍了。  
“连我们的化妆间也要检查，本来不紧张的都被绷起神经了！Zoe，他们也去你那里了？”  
Zoe点头，她是主角，有独立的化妆间。“听说上个月新国王的座驾刹车坏了，幸亏司机反应及时才没伤着人。”  
“也许只是个意外呢！唉那些人真叫人头疼！你紧不紧张？”  
“有点儿。”她轻轻一笑，动人的双眸风情万种。Zoe Lyndersay年纪轻轻就在戏剧界崭露头角，又去国外学习了一年。这出《夏伊洛之战》是她归国后的首演，门票被首都各界名流争抢，而第一排中间的位置早已被锁定不对外出售——那属于基利波的新国王Curtis Everett.

大幕缓缓拉开，灯光照着华丽的布景，首都夏伊洛城在一片祥和中迎来了北地雪国反抗军的进攻。  
没人预料到他们行动这么快，Curtis还记得那个夜晚，那差不多是他人生中最喧闹的时候。他带着反抗军把雪国的旗帜插上夏伊洛议会山顶，曙光终于眷顾了他们。  
Curtis坐在中间，他不常回忆过去，当下繁忙的国事已经占据了他绝大部分时间。那时他身边也没有女主角。人人都想看美女与英雄，为了戏剧效果牺牲一点真实也无伤大雅。  
这片大陆的国王和他的私生子被砍头，老国王在最后时刻不是去指挥军队，而是急着让私生子合法继承王位。十多年前当王后知道私生子的事后，毅然决然与国王离婚，偷偷带着年幼的王子公主移居国外。这么多年老国王一直想让王子回国，但是前王后在国外申请庇护动用了无数手段，包括通电全国怒斥老国王背信弃义，老国王派了无数特工也没能带回合法继承人，只好寻求修改法律让私生子继位。  
他低估了雪国，低估了Curtis，这片大陆已经不姓Benjamin了。

恢弘的配乐让人气血轩昂，观众席上时不时发出惊叹。第三幕已经快结束了，老国王的侍卫带着偷偷那顶传了几千年的王冠出了王宫，他在边境小城被拦下，巡防官打开包裹取出王冠，却发现王冠正中被誉为“天赐之石”的红宝石不见了。侍卫在途中几经波折，红宝石极可能从王冠上跌落，掉出包裹落在某个不知名的山谷里或是被某个醉鬼捡去换了酒钱。  
残缺的王冠意味着名不正言不顺，新国王寻了整整五年，至今也没找到那颗天赐之石。

第三幕缓缓落下，戏演完了，谁也不敢鼓掌。  
“简直哪壶不开提哪壶！”观众席里有贵妇小声交流，还有人等着看热闹。

剧院经理的衬衫已经湿透了，“国王脸色怎么样？谁出去看一下？！”  
“先生，别急。我们的剧本是给文化部长看过的，不会有事的。”Zoe Lyndersay用她极富魅力的嗓音说道，而文化部长现在正竭力使自己不要瘫倒在座位上，反抗军胜利已经五年了，Curtis是他的老朋友，但现在的演出效果让他也无法确保国王的态度。

基利波的国王、雪国的首领Curtis Everett从座位上站起来，剧院里鸦雀无声。Curtis微微一笑，他鼓掌的声音像一颗石子掷在湖泊里，空旷的剧院随即涌起一阵涟漪般的掌声。

“这一切真是难以置信！Zoe，祝贺你！”  
“谢谢，大家这阵子也辛苦了！”女主角倒没有架子，披着毯子朝工作人员鞠躬。众人惊呼一声，她转身看到Curtis带着一大帮人直直冲她走过来。  
剧院经理骄傲地介绍：“国王陛下，这就是Zoe Lyndersay小姐，我们戏剧界的天才。”

“你演得很好。”Curtis朝她伸出手，她吸了一口气强作镇定，礼貌地握了握他的手。摄影师在旁边拍下这一幕，她大概能猜出明天的头版标题了。  
Curtis与后台的演员们合影，气氛既紧张又热闹。他身边的Edgar走近Zoe，她知道他是Curtis的心腹，也知道他最可能说什么。  
“Lyndersay小姐，能否请您到王宫坐坐？”

旁边全是人，他被听到了也不在意，不小心听到的人也装作无事发生。  
Zoe还是笑得颇为动人，“今天太晚了，我丈夫已经来接我了，还是改天吧。”  
她朝后门走去，那里站着一位穿蓝黑西装的男子，手里拿着一束玫瑰，新鲜的水珠顺着花茎滑到他手背。他勾起嘴角优雅一笑，眼里有些邪气又满是天真。Zoe与他亲吻，两人相拥离开。

“你很会察言观色。”  
Edgar心里一紧，“抱歉，陛下。Lyndersay小姐想必是最近才结的婚，我不知道……”  
Curtis懒得纠正他的称呼了，这么多年的战友，私下里明明可以直呼名字的。“你们每天都在想尽办法让我的床上能多个人。”  
Edgar想着措辞，车子已经停在目的地，他最后开口：“陛下，请您多参加些社交活动。”  
“随你们便吧。”Curtis下了车，走进他住了五年、却依旧没有习惯的寝殿。

Zoe Lyndersay的演出十分成功，各种邀约堆满了她的书桌，她的私人助理替她念着那些名字：Philip Mchall、Tom Wigner、Elizabeth Behring……  
“等等，Elizabeth Behring？”  
“是的，女士。”  
“她写了什么？省略虚文，直接告诉我重点。”  
助理拆开那封邀约信，“她邀请您去她的鸡尾酒会。”  
“她是有名的戏剧评论家，也是各国礼仪的权威，有时国王出访也会带上她。你觉得怎么样？”  
“我认为这是个好机会，女士。”  
“很好，好极了。”

酒会上Lyndersay迟到了，当人们交谈了一阵子后，大厅突然一片寂静。她一袭长裙显出无可挑剔的身材，臂弯挽着的想必就是她的丈夫，他是个年轻男人，举止文雅，嘴角总像是在笑。无论谁看到这样一对璧人都会停下欣赏一番。Zoe Lyndersay婚后并不改姓，这是名角们一般的选择。  
客人中有一位身份特殊，当他走过来的时候Zoe一点也不惊讶。

“Lyndersay小姐，又见面了。”  
“我很荣幸，国王陛下。”  
“这位是你的丈夫吧？那天在后台见过。”  
男人微微鞠躬，笑起来像早晨第一缕曙光。  
“是的陛下，我叫Jack，Jack Reynolds.”

Curtis与他握手，“我是Curtis Everett.”  
他又笑了，“幸会。”

“Jack做古董生意，我们是在国外认识的。” Lyndersay说道，有侍者拿着托盘经过，她拿起一杯红酒递给Jack，Curtis手上已经有了一杯，她自己不喝——怕口红褪色。

“那Reynolds先生一定很有头脑。”  
Jack摇头，“她说得不准，我只懂古董，不懂生意。我去看看墙上的油画，Zoe一向觉得那无聊透了。”他喝完最后一口，正准备走了。  
Zoe眼波流转，胸口白皙的皮肤在长卷发的遮挡下若隐若现。Curtis抿了一口酒，不紧不慢地说：“近来我得到几件东西，请了四位专家，结果两位说是真的，另两位说是赝品。这真让人伤脑筋。”  
Jack一听就反应过来，Curtis问了他的领域。“这种事偶尔也会发生。可靠的消息是最重要的，您也可以等证据从地底下冒出来，这可需要时间了。”  
“你说有没有可能是他们判断失误了？”  
“您的专家想必都是一流的，他们不会有技术上的失误。至于，呃，人为因素，那更不可能了。我想人人都宣誓过要对国王绝对忠诚。”  
“这可不一定。”Curtis皱眉，然后他突然问：“你是从国外回来的？”  
“是的陛下，我是和Zoe一起回来的。”

Lyndersay拿了一块蛋糕，奶油不小心沾到了裙子，“噢！我太不小心了！”  
“亲爱的，我陪你去整理一下。”  
“不用了，我自己去。你们慢慢聊。”她提起裙子直奔洗手间。

“你的妻子十分迷人。”  
Jack有点脸红，回答也磕磕巴巴的，“是的陛下，我想，是的。”  
新婚的丈夫有时会害羞。

“我也对墙上的油画很感兴趣，能否请你为我解说一下？”  
“荣幸之至，陛下。”

Jack为Curtis一一讲解每幅画的背景，Curtis听完后问：“这些都是真品吗？”  
他一时间不知如何回答。Curtis笑了，“那我换一种问法，你会不会买下它们？”  
“再过几年会的，”Jack回答，“这些画家很有潜力。”  
Curtis听懂了，他握了握对方的手，“很高兴认识你，Jack。”  
他笑得露出米白的虎牙，“我也是，Curtis。”  
说完他就消失在人群中，Curtis这五年来头一次被人直呼其名，他怔了很久。

由里南街的繁华是看不见的，只有车子来了又去。Jack刚下车，餐厅里机灵的门童就拉开门迎接。平时生意兴隆的餐厅清场了，他照例被搜了身，连现金都要掏出来检查。  
“坐吧。”Curtis指了指他旁边的位置，这张餐桌挺大，他们两个座位挨在一起有些不相称。“怎么你夫人没来？”

“她早上说头疼，老毛病了，吃药不管用，就在家里休息。”  
“那真遗憾。我本来想请你们夫妇吃顿便饭，现在只好先请你了。”  
小提琴的声音远远地飘过来，Curtis把菜单给他。

“请谁都是一样的。”他看了看菜单，都是他熟悉的菜品。“为什么选这家？”  
“因为这里安静。”其实远不止如此。“听说你在普欧提生活了很多年，应该比较习惯这里的口味。”

“是，您有什么吩咐？”  
“你的家人也在基利波吗？”  
“不，这里只有Zoe和我。他们都在国外。”

“你的建议很有效，我那几件东西原料珍贵，经过全面的调查，可以确定除了我之外没有别人拥有那种原料。”  
Jack这才知道这顿饭是来答谢的。“我只是给了一个普通的建议。”  
Curtis看着他，过了一会儿菜上齐了，他说：“你们心里像有把称似的，不管什么都要量一量。”

Jack慢慢喝了一口汤，“以钱换物，这才公平嘛。”  
“你平时除了工作还干些什么？”

Jack的眼睛眯了眯，“喝酒。”  
“喜欢派对？”  
“不，就只是……只是喝酒。”

Curtis给他们倒了红酒，Jack有那么一瞬间不知身在何处，他盯着空杯子盯了很久，Curtis沉沉地说：“酒不错”。  
Jack回过神来，撞上了Curtis深不见底的眼睛。他想，也许Curtis也经历过失去。

*  
夏伊洛的秋天一晃就过去了，一夜风雨下来梧桐叶子尽数飘落，皮鞋踩上去窸窸窣窣，Jack听到有人来了，不一会儿管家就去开门与不知名的客人说了几句，拿了一封信交给他。  
“谁的信？居然要派专人来送。” Lyndersay也听到了动静，她前一晚有演出，睡到现在才起床。  
Jack看上面的戳记，“是王宫发来的。”他拿起拆信刀划开信封，“国王陛下的生日宴会，邀请我们去。”  
“我们两个？”  
“是，我们的名字都写在上面。”

她高兴地尖叫一声，扑过来紧紧握住他的手，“你准备好了吗Jack？”  
他点头，“我们又要订做礼服了。”  
“那是自然，这次要多花些心思……”

以前老国王的生日是法定假日，Curtis废了传统，可生日宴总是要的。雪国神话里战士庆祝生日时，点的篝火有多亮，天上代表自己的那颗星就有多亮。夏伊洛的王宫里没法像雪国那样在雪地里架起树枝点火，客人们围在宴会厅前面的坛子旁边，坛里升腾起巨大的火焰，里面充足的油料能让它燃上整晚。  
客人很多，光是打一圈招呼都很费时。Jack叫不出那些人的名字，他们经常出现在报纸上，不是政治版就是财经版。等烟火放完了，人们纷纷告辞离去，Jack上车后又折了回来。  
下雨了，雨势不大，坛子里的火还在呼呼烧着。他沿着大理石地板走进空旷的宴会厅，Curtis正让乐队留下为他奏雪国的战曲。  
没有野兽皮做成的鼓面，也没有镂空石头充当吹奏乐器，管弦乐队奏出Curtis熟悉了一辈子的旋律，他闭上眼想象雪风吹过耳畔。  
一曲终了，Curtis转过身问Jack什么事，Jack有点局促，看来Curtis早就知道有人在他背后。  
“Zoe把包忘在这儿了，我来拿。”他拨了拨湿润的头发，睫毛上还沾了点雨珠。  
Curtis遣人去找，地方太大需要些时间。女士赴宴的小包里通常只装些口红粉底，很多人即使忘记带走也懒得折回来，特别是在下雨的天气。

“这是战舞的曲子对吗？你……会跳？”  
Curtis点头，“这是我们出征跳的舞，要一群人跳才有气势。”  
“Zoe那出《夏伊洛之战》里有这段舞，”Jack眼角一弯，“你肯定跳得很好。”

Curtis示意乐队奏下一章，雪国的战舞刚健有力，没有花哨的装饰动作，甚至可以直接作为战术分解练习。他跳出了利落的美感，管弦乐的伴奏略微有点不搭调，却让这段舞增添了夏伊洛的风情。  
Jack的眼睛里有碎成宝石的星星，他微微鞠了一躬，“我很荣幸，国王陛下。”  
“叫我Curtis，只是Curtis。”他示意乐队可以退下了，走在前面推开宴会厅的侧门，“我还想给你看几样小玩意。”  
Jack跟上去，门那边是一条长长的走廊，他们上了尽头的楼梯，再拐了几道弯，Curtis推开一扇门。Jack跟他进去，里面一团漆黑，他不敢乱动，黑暗中Curtis仿佛握了一下他的手指，又或者只是蹭过。他听到Curtis的脚步声，然后咔嗒一声灯光开了。  
他反应过来，这是一间陈列室，灯光都打在展品上。一把锃亮的斧头吸引了他，它的木把光滑，铁刃上面有少许缺口。  
“我的第一件武器，那时没有吃的，我用它杀了一个五个月大的婴儿。”

Jack后退了几步，Curtis轻轻笑了，“骗你的，当时先知拦下了我。”  
“……后来呢？”  
“我们赢了。”  
Jack花了一阵子才理解到，后来当然是他们披荆斩棘一路杀到夏伊洛，Curtis成了国王。

他一路看下去，斧头接下来是老式猎枪、手枪，然后是各式各样的冲锋枪，一支比一支精巧。展品外围的玻璃罩是敞开的，Jack拿起最后那把，它被保养得很好。  
“我在少年集训营呆过，你知道吧？”  
那是普欧提的青年预备部队，Curtis当然有Jack在那的全部资料。

“里面有没有子弹？”Jack问了却没打算等回答，他迅速转身，上膛，动作令人来不及反应。枪口直冲Curtis，这么近的距离半个身体都会被轰得血肉模糊。  
Curtis双手抱胸悠然站着，昏暗的灯光只依稀看得出他微蹙的眉毛。  
时间仿佛静止了。

“空弹夹。”Jack若无其事地说，把枪放回原位。  
Curtis猛地拉起Jack的衣领，昂贵的布料被扯得变形，他把Jack砸到墙上。  
Jack慌乱得恰到好处，他马上镇定下来观察Curtis的下一步动作。Curtis等待了几秒像是对猎物最后的仁慈，然后他歪头，亲吻Jack湿润的嘴唇。

Jack的脑子没法思考，只是呆呆站着就已经用尽全部意识了。Curtis不满意，抬起头命令他：“张开！”  
Jack顺从地张开嘴，让Curtis轻松侵略他。  
他们如此近，Jack仿佛花了一个世纪才推开对方。

“包应该找到了。”Jack徒劳地整理衣服。  
“我带你出去。”

Jack走在Curtis身后，眼睛盯着地板，心脏搏动着在他身体里制造持续的地震。他拿着仆人找回来的小包，坛子里的火还在熊熊燃烧，雨下得更大了，他完全不在意。

“Jack！”Curtis叫住他，跑出去递给他一把伞，并悄悄在他耳边说了一句话。Jack的眼神充满震惊，转身时又渐渐变为欣喜，他在雨中继续走着，脸上几乎是微笑的—— “下次再见。”Curtis最后说道。

*  
车里开足了暖气，Jack抹开车窗上的水雾，夜很深了，路灯下的狗朝他们低低吠了一声，随即被卫兵喝住。  
“回去。”  
“先生，陛下吩咐了要等他。”  
“都两个小时了。”Jack腿麻了，又换了个坐姿。他点起今晚仅剩的一支烟，铁门开了，他赶紧直起身看窗外。皮鞋声急急从门那头传过来，等到路灯下才看清那是Curtis，他拉开车门摔进来，拔下Jack嘴里的烟狠狠吸了一大口。  
“破事一大堆。”他想拉下车窗，马上被司机阻止了，Curtis把烟灰弹在后座的烟灰缸里，“防弹玻璃，拉下来就不防弹了。”Curtis歪头朝他笑，窗外陌生的街道略过他们，Jack什么都不问。  
Curtis按着他的膝盖，再一点点往上摸。Jack缩了一下，又被轻轻掐了一把。“痒……”  
那只手又游移到上面去了，解开他大衣最上面的两颗扣子往里面探，Jack挣动着，Curtis的一只手揽住他的腰，另一只伸进衬衫里面缓慢地揉捏他的乳尖，Jack看着他，呼吸乱了节奏，Curtis的鼻尖蹭他的下巴，胡子扎得他直抖。车子终于停了，Curtis放开他。

Jack不知道这是哪里，Curtis总有办法把事情做得滴水不漏。他开了门，Jack还在外面，这是个独立的庭院，树都不高，院子外面布满岗哨。  
“进来。”灯亮了，Jack跟进去，Curtis倒了杯波本，“喝不喝？”  
Jack漫不经心地答应，他环视屋子，天花板上的水晶吊灯正对最中间的大床。Curtis含了一口酒，扳过Jack的脸颊亲上他的嘴，Jack咽下Curtis灌给他的酒。  
“还喝吗？”  
Jack舔舔嘴唇，Curtis抹掉他流到脖子上的酒。Jack半眯着眼说：“还要。”他张开嘴，舌头在里面灵活滑动。

Curtis把酒顺着他的鼻梁往下淋，Jack被冷酒一激，浑身颤了一下，Curtis亲他柔和的嘴角，吮他锁骨凹陷里积起的已经与体温相融的液体。他们纠缠着脱掉对方的衣服，Jack好像已经醉得神志不清了，手腕挡着眼睛在Curtis给他打手枪的时候只会大声喘气，嘴里咕哝着无意义的词汇。

“能关下灯吗？有点刺眼。”Jack的眼睛从手腕下面望着他。  
Curtis起身关了大吊灯，只留了夜灯。Jack跪在床上给自己扩张，Curtis觉得再等一秒都是煎熬。Jack连话都说不出，摆摆手拒绝Curtis的帮忙。

“第一次？”  
“你猜猜……”他把手指拿出来，翻身把左脚勾上Curtis的脖子，扫一眼Curtis早已按捺不住的阴茎，“你试一试？”

他怎么能保持理智？于是Curtis抬着他的腰撞进了他体内。Jack的腿一下没了力气，Curtis变着角度顶他，Jack控制不住叫出声来。Curtis沾满润滑剂的手掌捏着Jack的屁股，皮肤相触又湿又滑。  
Jack双手揪着床单，死死咬住下唇，Curtis拿枕头垫在床头，减缓了操他的速度。Jack拿右膝磨蹭他的腰，Curtis愉快地叹口气，“快了你会疼，慢了你又催我。”他捉住Jack的右腿放在肩头，Jack的双脚在他脖子后面交叉，“放松，你……”  
Jack又坏笑着绷紧身体，“把你弄痛了？”  
Curtis艰难地调整角度，突然蹭到了一个地方，Jack双眼失神浑身瘫软，他朝同一点挤压，Jack低沉地呻吟起来。

“叫Curtis。”他俯身舔吻Jack有点酒味的乳尖，它们早在车上就已经充血挺立了。  
“啊……Curtis、Curtis……”

他只轻轻碰了一下Jack的阴茎，Jack的意识就一片空白。等他回过神来的时候Curtis把他抱起来继续撞他的敏感点，在Jack感觉疼痛之前箍紧他，紧咬着他的唇在高潮中颤抖，力道太大以至于Jack在接下来的一周嘴上都挂着伤。

Curtis点了一支烟，可能以为Jack已经睡了，把被子拉过来给他盖好。  
“明早有场拍卖会，有件东西一直想要。”Jack低低地说，黑夜里只有Curtis手上的一点火星。他知道这太直接了，但总得要求些什么不是吗？  
Jack的心砰砰直跳，Curtis终于吸完了那支烟。  
“嗯。”他答应一声，没有多余的字眼。

*  
此后每次都是同一个司机，地方不同，床都很宽。Curtis偶尔会打电话，话不多，无非问他在哪儿，然后叫司机来接。  
这天不同，Jack去王宫附近的街道办事，Curtis也刚刚从外面回来。Jack上车才发现Edgar坐在副驾驶座，手里拿着笔记本，应该是在通报日程。  
“继续。”Curtis吩咐。  
Edgar却合上本子说起别的事来，“下周Carson将军的妹妹就成年了。”  
“一晃都这么久了，”Curtis感叹，“把那匹栗色小马送给她吧。”  
“将军会在家里为妹妹举办成人礼，邀请了我们这群老战友，当然也包括您……”  
Curtis捂了捂Jack的鼻子，外面有点冷，他鼻翼冻得通红。Jack闻到他手上一丝墨水的味道，应该是之前签文件沾的。他的唇轻轻挨了他的手指。  
Curtis看着他，Jack觉得他要吻过来了，一瞬间眼里只剩下他。他不知道，他什么都不知道。  
他也想吻他。

Edgar话锋一转，“五年了，陛下，继承人的问题是时候提上日程了。”Curtis皱眉，Jack偏过头看窗外。  
“请陛下多参加些社会活动。” Edgar兼任宫内的安全事务长官，王宫快到了，他提前下了车。  
他们不回王宫，里面人太杂，不是偷欢的好去处。

Curtis从浴室出来时还以为Jack又睡着了，结果他只是盯着天花板胡思乱想，Curtis捂着他的大眼睛问他在想什么。  
“我不是女人。”Jack温热的呼吸扫他的脸。  
Curtis一路亲下去，含住他阴茎的顶端，“我知道。”  
Jack剧烈地颤了一下，不自觉地挺腰，Curtis的胡子带来微痛的刺激，让他的阴茎不受控制地跳动。Curtis的头发长了一点，可以没过他的手指了，Jack紧紧抓着他的头发，眼看就要对他的舌头投降。  
Curtis望了他一眼，直起身拨了下他的头发。  
“喂，我就快到了……”Jack抱怨。  
Curtis朝他眨眼，“那你试试这个。”然后他对准Jack的阴茎以一种让Jack受尽煎熬的速度坐了下去。

Jack以为这是个梦，爽到极致的梦，直到Curtis掐了一把他的大腿。  
“紧吗？”  
他傻傻地点头。

Curtis试着退出一点，又慢慢坐回去。Jack已经忘了呼吸，Curtis看着他，又问他在想什么。  
“听说Carson将军的妹妹……是个……大美人。”  
Curtis停了一下，又找准角度操自己的敏感点，Jack握着他的阴茎，Curtis摇头让他放手。  
“是，她很美，也许是个称职的王后。”  
Jack笑了一下，向上挺腰进得更深，坐起来抱着Curtis一下下撞他，伸出舌头舔他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬兴奋的身体。

Curtis的呻吟有点像啜泣，胸口上的汗滴下来流到他嘴里，前一天Jack下唇里面新添的伤口还没愈合，Curtis总是掌握不好亲吻的力度，他疼得合不上嘴。  
“她……什么时候回来？”Curtis指的当然是Lyndersay，Jack的新婚妻子，那位女演员最近去巡演了。  
Curtis又像是不想听到Jack回答似的要按着他的后脑勺吻他，眼看他逐渐凑近，Jack嘴里进了盐分实在很疼，往后一倒避开了他。

“……下周。”他倒在床上用手背遮住眼睛。  
“夜灯也刺眼？”Curtis关掉唯一的微弱光源，黑暗中触感更加深刻，Jack感觉他又伏下来，拿开他的手背亲吻他沾满眼泪的脸。Curtis什么都不说，用舌头挤压他的唇缝，就算是蛇在吐信子Jack也会张嘴让Curtis带着自己的泪刺痛伤口。  
他也咬破了Curtis的嘴。

血腥味从嘴里漫到鼻腔，Jack翻身把Curtis压住，伸手去摸他们紧紧连接的地方，把湿透的手指捅进Curtis的嘴。  
“疼吗？”  
眼睛已经适应了黑夜，Curtis摇头，望着他像一团幽然的火。

Jack有时会为半真半假的东西着迷，有些匿名作品可能出自名家之手，他会抽丝剥茧直到确认那是真品。Jack想着Curtis到底疼不疼，他的呻吟到底真不真，毕竟他从没说过那句话。   
说了也可能是假的。Jack又吸了一口气，嘴里的血腥味已经散去了，Curtis灼热的身体让他再也分不了神。

Curtis高潮的时候看着他，Jack掐着他的腰也射了进去，他们抱在一起胸口起伏像航行在峡湾的小船上，快日出了。

“我有一件东西给你。”  
Jack有点意外，一般都是他开口要。他迷迷糊糊答应了，梦里Curtis递给他一把枪，他伸手要接，结果Curtis抵着他的额头扣动扳机，他往后一倒堕入万丈深渊。  
醒来头有点痛，床边有张纸条写了地址，是由里南街的一家私人珠宝店。

他把纸条交给店员，店主立刻出来招待。他戴厚镜片蓄着浓密的胡须，不知与Curtis是什么交情。Jack环视一番，一位妇人正朝他走来，他依稀记得这个女人姓Behring，就是在她的鸡尾酒会上他第一次与Curtis搭上话。  
“好久没看见你夫人了。”  
“她最近在巡回演出。”  
这时店主拿着测量工具要测他的手寸，Jack愣了一下才反应过来Curtis要送他戒指。他和Zoe当然是有婚戒的，Behring与Jack道别时有些意味深长地看他一眼。  
他疑心全世界都知道了，但Curtis瞒得那么好，Behring又是那么不相干的人。他盯着自己的无名指，如果事情那么简单，他会冲出去对Behring说声谢谢，让他和Curtis相识一场。可惜。

他给Curtis发了短信，问为什么送他戒指，Curtis只回复说下周五见面。Zoe周二就提前回来了，倒在沙发上伸懒腰说她还是想念这里，他给自己倒了杯波本。“我倒相反。”  
“你属于夏伊洛，Jack。” 

他松开衬衫，Zoe坐起来，“你一直都只喝红酒。”  
Jack慢悠悠地喝完，Zoe去应门，她的私人助理外出开会回来，下一阶段的工作已经安排好了。

周五下了半天雨，Jack在室内监督团队修复瓷器。Curtis来接他的时候天放晴了，他一坐进去Curtis就抓着他的手。  
“前两天珠宝店说嵌好了叫我去取，我一忙就忘了。”他不急不慢地解释。  
Curtis摸着他的手指，“她回来了。难怪你没时间。”  
这里距由里南街不远，Curtis吩咐司机开去珠宝店。

在车里Curtis牵着他，一下车马上就放开，他们并排走了几步路。由里南街还是零零散散几个行人，珠宝店在街尾显得很不起眼。  
一进店暖气让人闷得难受，店里有一两个女人在选珠宝，角落里还有两位男客人，Jack瞥了他们一眼。虽然Curtis戴着墨镜，店主还是马上认出来，热情地引他们到楼上去。  
楼梯一侧靠墙，另一侧扶梯外面还有木栏杆装饰，远看就像竖琴，Jack边走边想要是被堵在楼梯上都不知道该往哪逃。楼梯这角有点昏暗，一片模糊中Curtis碰他的手，Jack条件反射一缩，又被他捉住，等上了楼再放开。  
二层是个小阁楼，下午时分只隐隐约约几丝阳光照进来，店主打开台灯，从身后的保险箱里取出一个小盒子请Curtis打开。他把墨镜拿下来，朝Jack偏一下头。Jack如堕梦中，慢慢打开盒子，所有感官都极度放大。

“戴上看看。”  
Curtis见Jack没动，拿了那枚戒指戴在他左手无名指上，戒指上的红宝石澄澈剔透，垂露状如同神的眼泪，熠熠生辉仿佛血染的朝阳。  
Jack不会认错“天赐之石”，夏伊洛河的源头努亚神山经由数千年滴水雕琢自然形成的红宝石，是国王权力的象征。

“找了很久。”Curtis缓慢摩挲他的骨节，突然情动低头亲了他的手，又多少有些不好意思，抬头朝Jack笑笑。“你觉得怎么样？”  
Jack转了转戒指，刚刚合适。红宝石衬得他的手纸一样白，他默然看着Curtis，渐渐笑了，“好看。”  
天赐之石本该嵌在王冠上，而Curtis镶在戒指上送给了他。一阵风吹开了窗子，Jack一惊，像是梦醒了。Curtis爱他，他终于知道Curtis真的爱他。  
太迟了。

店主去关窗子，外面砰地一声响，Jack惊得心猛烈一跳，不知道是疾风还是子弹。Curtis静静看着他，Jack等这一刻用了很久，可是喜悦短暂易逝。  
“快走！”  
来不及了，他急急冲Curtis低声喊。

Curtis盯着他愣了一下，旋即反应过来，转身往楼梯奔去。Jack只听见他急雨般奔跑，窗子已经关了，寂静的街道传来轮胎摩擦地面的尖锐响声，车子开足马力轰然离开。

过了几分钟，Jack朦朦胧胧什么也听不到。店主问他国王是不是有急事，他木然点头。戒指在灯光下绚丽夺目，他轻轻碰了一下天赐之石——本该属于他，属于Jack Benjamin。

*  
门锁咔哒一声被守卫打开，Edgar走在Curtis旁边低声汇报：“都抓到了，包括那个女演员Zoe Lyndersay。骨头有点硬，敲了一阵就都招了。”  
Curtis翻了翻招供书，上面隐隐的血迹看得人心烦。  
“他呢？”  
“因为您……和他的关系，暂时没审。” 

Curtis走到监牢深处，一扇又一扇铁门被打开，他在重刑犯牢房前停下，角落里那个人听到脚步声顿时像受惊的兔子往里缩。  
他站在那里，等Jack的头慢慢抬起来，绿眼睛聚焦、认出他，接着偏过头去。

“带他出来，我亲自审。”

Jack的手腕被铁手铐磨出了血，狱警拎他出来扔到刑讯室，白光一片刺得人睁不开眼。  
Curtis走到他身边蹲下，为他解开手铐，他哆嗦着不看他，室内的刑讯工具他早年在王宫里全见识过。

“Jack Benjamin.”Curtis叫他的真名，Jack的身体一抖。Curtis扯着他流血的手腕，他跪在十字架前面，双手被Curtis绑在横木上。Curtis拿了皮鞭，打在地上试了试，一声脆响甚至有回音。“这个局设得好，如果我真的迷上Lyndersay，你们打算怎么做？”  
Jack低头闭着眼，他还穿着下午的衬衫，没人敢逼他换囚衣。Curtis居高临下狠狠给他一鞭，衣服破了，身体火辣辣地泛起红印，不一会儿就渗出血珠。  
“宝贝儿，”Curtis从没这样叫过他，“听话，告诉我，她上了我的床之后，你们是不是想趁我不备给我一枪？”

又是一鞭，Jack把嘴唇咬破了。  
“她已经和你结婚，只能偷偷摸摸做我的情妇，可我意外看上了你，国王和一个已婚男人怎么也见不了光，更合你们的意。

“从什么时候开始的？五年前？我杀了老国王和他的私生子，也就是你父亲和你同父异母的弟弟那时？你为了复仇和仇人上床，这代价可不小……”

Jack摇头，他不是为了复仇。Curtis把鞭子套在他脖子上用力一拉，他翻着白眼徒劳挣扎，Curtis气急了，绝望地吼：“你撒谎！”  
他早就在等这一刻，身体没法再吸入一丝空气，他放走了Curtis，死亡才算解脱。Jack已经没力气挣扎，Curtis意识到自己昏了头，松开鞭子掐他的人中，Jack在他怀里醒过来，Curtis的手像对待一碰就会碎的珍品那样轻缓擦过他的脸颊。  
“他们说你暴戾无度，”Jack终于开口，“如果能杀了你，这个国家就会得到真正的解放。”  
可是走近Curtis才发现不是那么回事，想回头已经太难了。

整件事不是Jack主谋，他们背后的主谋Wilford策划了好几次失败的袭击，这只是他的又一个圈套，所幸是最后一次了。

“我们玩个游戏怎么样？就像你一直做的。”Curtis抓着他的头发在他耳边说，声音像是从陌生遥远的地方传来，“先定个安全词，要是你受不了，说这个词我就停下。”  
“……杀了我，干脆点，别浪费时间。”  
Curtis仿佛没听到一样，解开Jack的衬衫，布料陷在凝固的血里扯得他暗暗抽气。Curtis含着他颈侧的皮肤咬了一口，Jack浑身一颤。  
“我想问你的心，”他的指头戳Jack胸口心脏的位置，“你的答案就是安全词，说了我就信。”

不管是谁，一坐上王位就会变成孤家寡人。如果有人敢动他的权力，哪怕是亲生儿子也会令君王起杀意。Jack不想摇尾乞怜，就当自己已经死了，把Curtis印在他胸口的吻隔绝在感官之外。

Curtis把他从十字架上放下来，扒掉他的上衣膝盖一顶让他跪下，拿皮绳反绑他的手腕。Jack想象着有把刀悬在头顶，迟早都要落下来。Curtis围着他走了几步，像是猎豹巡视自己的领地，然后他关了所有的灯。  
Jack还没适应黑暗，Curtis的脚步就迫近了。  
“啪！”鞭子又落在他身上，比之前轻得多。他无法判断落点，Curtis动作很快，他全身都火辣辣的，却没有之前皮开肉绽的疼痛。Curtis巧妙地避开了他的伤口，有时鞭子落得很轻，不是惩罚而更像挑逗，冷不丁又重一点，让Jack既难受又舒服。  
Jack浑身是汗，Curtis的鞭子扫过他的皮肤让他痒得不自在，他吞咽时呛了一下，Curtis拍他的背，冰凉的手指仿佛能扑灭他心里隐隐的燥热。  
塑料包装撕裂的声音。Jack紧紧咬着牙，他是砧板上的鱼肉，实实在在的。  
Curtis会随身带那些东西，因为不知道什么时候有空能见缝插针见Jack一面。最开始他想和Jack多呆一小时，后来又想和他在一起一整天，再后来他终于想明白了，他想和Jack过一辈子。多么奢侈。

Curtis的胸口贴着他，后颈上有他的唇留下的痕迹，Jack的手被反绑，他只能脸贴地跪着，Curtis宽大的躯体覆在他身上像黑色的天幕。他以为自己早就死了，可死人怎么会有感觉，Curtis知道如何取悦他，他一把拉他起来，角度一变Jack就呻吟出声。  
Curtis的手肘扼住他的喉咙，Jack感觉头顶有水珠滴落，或许是汗吧。他们像离别半生的情人一样厮磨，又像不共戴天的仇人一样对抗。Jack狠狠咬阻断他呼吸的手肘，Curtis毫不示弱箍得更紧，他们在窒息与疼痛中一起达到顶点。

“告诉我答案。”  
“杀了我。”  
Curtis颓然摇头，拿了施刑用的刀子给Jack解绑。灯开了，他的脸满是水痕。  
“我怎么可能杀你？我拿你没办法。”

Jack如梦初醒，他眼前不是万丈深渊，Curtis从口袋里掏出Jack早先被搜走的那枚戒指，近乎绝望地跪在他面前，“你要不要？”  
“我们怎么可能……”  
“只要你愿意，”Curtis做过许多孤注一掷的决定，这是他最冒险的一次，“我可以退位。我弟弟Johnny正从雪国赶过来，他不介意从领主升为国王的。”

Jack愣了很久，直到Curtis又一次轻轻问他：“你的答案？”

答案从很早以前就萌发了，Jack怀疑过，后来确定了又说不出口。现在他有足够的勇气了——  
“我爱你。”

他的眼睛亮得像夜空繁星。

END


End file.
